More Addicting Then Chocolate
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Oneshot Asch is on his only day off, and it isn't going well. I wonder if Luke can cheer him up. AschxLuke


**A/N:** Hey, Hey, Hey! So this is my first fanfic for tales of the Abyss ^.^ I decided it should be an AschxLuke. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own tales of the abyss. If I did a lot of bad things would happen *evil grin*

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Today was my only day off, and it wasn't particularly going well. Let me rephrase that, it was hell! First off I didn't get any sleep because of all my pestering nightmares. Secondly Genji had left a note saying he had stuff to do, so he took the plane. Now I'm stuck in freaking BATICUL! Dammit, there is no way this day could get any worse.

"Hey Asch!"

Until he showed up. Damn Replica.

"What do you want?" I said harshly, hoping that he would go away. It didn't.

"Well…….I was just……..wondering…..what you were doing today." He said, shifting from one foot to the other. I had to admit he looked kinda cute……….wait……WHAT?? What the HELL am I thinking? He is my worthless replica, and he is never going to be more than that. Then I remembered his question.

"Nothing in particular." I respond flatly. I try to look away from his face, but then he smiles and I can't help but wonder what was going through his innocent mind. I, also, marveled his childish features. Even though our faces are exactly the same, they don't feel that way.

"So, you want to do something together then?" I nodded. Wait……..did I just agree to that? Crap! What is wrong with me today? Before I had the chance to take back on my actions, the Dreck was pulling me down the street with his hand intertwined with mine.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

He smiled back at me. "It's a surprise!"

Man, there was that smile again. It was so captivating. I felt my cheeks heat up. Me blush? No way……It's just he was so adorable. There I go again! I CAN'T think that way. It would be as if I liked myself,….but…… the Replica also said we were different. Still I just wanted to touch his face….his soft lips…Dammit STOP IT!

All of the sudden, the Replica stopped, causing me to bump into him and I lost my train of thought.

"Here we are!"

We were now standing in front of a chocolate shop. "Come on Asch! Let's go!" The Dreck said while pulling me into the shop.

The store was lightly decorated just like a bakery. Almost as if you were in a country shop up in the mountains, in a small village. The smell of chocolate was overwhelming. There were so many different types too. White, dark, milk, and many, many others. I couldn't help but marvel at all the sweets.

"What do you want?" I turn to look at my twin, "It's all on me!"

I wasn't going to do this. "I don't like chocolate" I lied.

"Oh come on! You're just trying to be difficult." The replica pouted, god that was so damned cute. Dammit. "Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll just pick for you." With that he ran to the register.

God! He was so frustrating, yet that's what made me want him more. Man I give up on myself. I can't keep mentally slapping myself, because it's not really helping.

"Thank you" I hear from the register. I don't turn around to see what's going on. I could care less. I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you……ah!" I try to finish but I was interrupted by the Replica throwing a piece of chocolate into my mouth. The chocolate was like heaven, but I wasn't about to give in. So I swallowed it quickly.

"So how was it?" The Replica asked jumping up and down.

"It was fine." I lied again.

The Dreck sighed, "Fine you win." He went to pull out a bar of chocolate and held it in his mouth. I watched him do so. He was so attractive right now, and I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to take my chances. I leaned over him and took a bite off the end of the chocolate bar in his mouth. The Replica blushed in surprise. Just what I wanted. I smirked after swallowing the piece of chocolate in my mouth. He then took the chocolate bar out of his mouth, leaving chocolate on his face, man that was cute.

"Asch……I…….You…" He said at a loss for words.

" You know you have something on your face?" I said smirking.

"Really?" The Replica replied, his face turning as red as his hair.

I pull him close and lick the chocolate off his face. I heard him gasp in surprise. After the chocolate was gone, I kept his face close to mine and whispered, "All gone" I then pull his lips on mine. I pulled away to see his reaction, but he stayed where he was wanting more. I obliged and kissed him, but this time with more force and passion. We then pulled apart to catch our breaths. The Replica's face was flushed. I move over to whisper in his ear.

"You know your more addicting then chocolate, Luke." He shivers at my breath on his ear.

"You know, you are too, Asch." He said breathless.

I then pulled him into another kiss. He is my only addiction. Turns out that this was one of the best days off ever, and there are definitely going to be more.

THE END!!!!!!

* * *

**A:**WooT!!!!! It wasn't that bad right?  
**Asch:** I would prefer the chocolate  
**Luke:**////

**A:** Ok…….. haha well there is going to be a sequel to this one so stay tuned!!


End file.
